Touko Toukouin
Touko Toukouin (透皇院トウコ Toukouin Tōko) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou. She mastered of lasers with light-element and her powers manifesting as dazzling displays of light that decimate her foes. Her normal attacks are wide range but she makes use of powerful spells for her combat. Role in Game Kasumi arc According to the lore, Touko Toukouin as Alice User after completing The Eternal Alice and she is the guardian of the Alice; which she kills nearly 500 enemy riots and soon she wins the riot wars. During Chapter 7 in Story Mode, Touko first appears as Alice User to aides Kasumi as fellow mages. She practicing the laser arts with Kasumi to make people absolutely stunning. She knows about the power of the Divine Stones which scattered all over the world and Kasumi must find them before taking to Shidai to unleash the full potential of the elements. Character Information Appearance Touko is one of the oldest of the Alice users consist of 20 years old. She has a long slate brown hair which is tied in a ponytail and clipped as in her royal outfit with two feather-like parts with a blue ribbon on each side, with long sidehairs and purple eyes. Also she has a red lipstick on her lips. She first seems as her Alice royal outfit, she is mostly seen wearing a white and blue long dress (mostly feather-like designs and two blue ribbons) that covers entire legs, a colored cyan ribbon with purple jewel on the center of her chest, a cyan colored parts on her sleeves and a pair of indestructible glass-like high heels (Known as the Glass Slippers) that Touko barely to run or fighting with glassy shoes (also using one of her crystal shoe as reflect splitting lasers for her Alternate Musou Attack). She also wears a pair of white gloves and a round shaped jewel necklace around her neck. In her casual outfit, she wears a white long sleeved shirt which her sleeves are rolled into shorter, a long dark blue skirt and a pair of high heels. However, her hair is now untied and unclipped to reveal a long hair. Personality In Kagihime Monogatari Eikyu Alice Musou and due to the completion of The Eternal Alice, Touko has her own personality, but she is beautiful and dangerous in combat. Touko is a mature and collected individual. Intelligent and elegant, she appreciates the value of patience and planning. Though their loyalty was arranged, she genuinely loves her loved one and will do everything in her power to help shoulder their burden. To her friends and loved ones, she is quite generous and can be quite nurturing to younger people. Despite her composure, Touko has been shown to be quite sarcastic at times and will openly chastise those whom act selfishly or insensitively. She also has little patience for those whom underestimate her and chauvinistic attitudes in general. Touko takes great pride in her skills and learned abilities. Quotes *"Get ready before midnight?" *"How annoying!" *"This is it!" *"Away from me!" *"This is over soon!" *"Shoot!" *"Fire!" *"Twelve angled lasers!" *"Homing Lasers lock-on, shoot!" *"I'll hit you with reach!" *"Laser beam from the sky, descent!" *"Spectrum Ray!" *"Brace yourself!" (as she performs Standard Musou Attack) *"Lasers from the sky!" (as she performs Aerial Musou Attack) *"You should not escape!" (as she performs Direction/Huge AoE Musou Attack) *"If I use my glass shoe, Like this!" (as she performs Alternate Musou Attack) *"The end is coming!" (as she performs Ultimate Musou Attack) *"Cinderella burst!" (as she enters Burst Mode) *"... with this blow... will end for you!" (as she starts Burst Attack) *"Finish!" (as she finishes Burst Attack) *"My Cinderella's elegance cannot be stopped!" *"Victory is reached without midnight." *"Not bad. If I do say so myself." *"Witness the splendor of the magic!" *"Kasumi, you make me proud like that." *"Akane, your skills are hot stuff." *"Nice Harry, now it's my turn!" *"The time has come before midnight, let's finish the party!" *"The time is precious, keep going!" *"Every True Warrior is without equal on the battlefield." *"Every True Alice is without equal on the battlefield." *"My Cinderella's has now a True Alice in this world." *"How nice, now it's my turn!" *"I have to run away, but my glass shoe left off!" *"Urrgh... this is end of me...?" Gameplay Main Stat: INT (Magical ATK) Movesets Note: The Normal Attacks and Charge Attacks patterns are changed depending on the distance between the enemies. Ground Moveset (Close range) , , , , , : Touko does a series of staff swings. Launches enemy at last hit. : Touko shoots a focused laser shot from her staff with a little recoil that pushes Touko back. Cannot be blocked and causes stagger. Will instantly explode if it impacts walls. , , ( ): Touko hits the enemy in the air with an upward swing and shoots a laser shot from her staff as she aims slowly ascending. , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Touko turns around clockwise/counter clockwise to swing a wide horizontal sweep with her staff with energy blade extended. Stuns the enemies at last hit. , , , , ( ): Touko spins her staff above her and does a 356° fury swing (the first hit inflicts crashing knockback), and she creates a wall of laser stream barrages from all sides that spiral launch hit enemies in every hit. , , , , : Touko creates a field of lasers at the ground that fires beams in an oscillating fashion, knocking enemies into the air and juggling them. , , , , , : Touko creates a field of lasers at the ground which fly in front of her in a wide area and stab enemies with her laser edge staff energy blade extended. (This input requires Touko Toukouin is Level 15) Direction, : Touko stabs forward her staff with energy blade extended while dashing forward, afterwards shoots a laser at the trail of her. Dash Laser ( , during dash): Touko hits the enemy with wide horizontal sweep with her staff with energy blade extended while dashing forward. (Long range) (Tap/Hold-able): Touko shoots a laser shot from her staff. *Tapping the to shoot up to 4 or 6 times and can be followed up a Long Range Charge Attack chain moves ( , , , , , ). *Hold the button on any specified shots for 1.5 seconds to charge then released, fires a 5-way laser shots. Also can press the button for Long Range Charge Attack chain moves , : Touko shoots a focused laser beam fired from her staff in straight line in front of her. , , : Touko spins around and shoots a three fanning laser shots with each press with the last one firing in a single direction. , , , : Touko strafes to the right and shoots a powerful stream of laser beam fired from her staff to sweep up enemies. , , , , : Touko flips into the air and fire laser shots from her staff in a widespread motion. , , , , , : Touko creates a field of lasers slightly in front of her and fires a linked blast. The field of lasers will fire by tapping either or for a limited period of time or until either Touko is flinched or knocked down. (This input requires Touko Toukouin is Level 30) Aerial/Air Combo Moveset (Close range) , , , , , , : A five staff swings of an air combo and the last one coming back down for a cross sweep that spiral launches the enemy on last hit. , : Touko fires down a beam in a downward tossing motion via her staff that explodes as it hits the ground. , , : Touko slams the air juggled enemy down to the ground with her staff and shoots beam in a downward tossing motion via her staff that explodes as it hits the ground. , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): After two swing air combo, Touko spins her staff and swing repeatedly up to four times with her staff with energy blade extended, spiral knock the enemy away on last hit. , , , , , ( ): After three swing air combo, Touko spins her staff and swing around at circle, then creates a field of lasers around her in midair and fires a wall of laser beam barrages from all sides. , , , , , : After four swing air combo, Touko slams to the ground to create a field of lasers in an oscillating fashion, spiral knocks the air juggled enemy on every hit from last attack input. , , , , , , : After five swing air combo, Touko unleashes a field of lasers which will fire continuously to provide a wall of laser beam, spiral knocks the air juggled enemy on every hit from last attack input. (This input requires Touko Toukouin is Level 30) (Long range) * (Tap/Hold-able): Touko shoots a laser shot from her staff while in midair, but she slowly descents to the ground while shooting. Tapping the to to shoot up to 4 or 6 times and can be followed up a Aerial Charge Attack chain moves ( , , , , , *Hold the button on any specified shots for 1.5 seconds to charge then released while in midair, but she slowly descents to the ground while shooting. , , : Touko does a midair long range version of C2. , , , : Touko does a midair long range version of C3. , , , , : Touko does a midair long range version of C4. , , , , , : Touko does a midair long range version of C5. , , , , , , : Touko does a midair long range version of C6. (This input requires Touko Toukouin is Level 15) Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 button, : Touko counter shot with a long range C2. While blocking the attack with L1 button, : Touko spins around counters with C4. Inflict damage and spiraling launches the attacking enemy away on hit. Other function , : Double Jump R1: Lock-on the enemy. Tap to change the Lock-on target. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Linear Ray: Touko shoots a laser that travels in front of Touko's view hitting everything on it's way, ignoring blocking elements like walls. Attacked enemies will get multiple hits and collapse to the ground as they were knocked down for a while (This skill is learned from the start of Touko Toukouin’s Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 10 seconds Homing Lasers: Touko shoots a multiple lasers that track the enemies, ignoring blocking elements like walls. Attacked enemies will get multiple hits and collapse to the ground as they were knocked down for a while (This skill requires Touko Toukouin is Level 10). *MP cost: 800 *Cooldown: 18 seconds Laser Stream: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Touko stands on the ground, charge up her magic in her staff and fires it to deal continuous damage to enemies in front. Press and hold the button to shoot longer. Press the button or the Storm Rush is timed out, fires a huge one in straight forward that pierces enemies. Attacked enemies will get multiple hits and collapse to the ground as they were knocked down for a while (This skill requires Touko Toukouin is Level 20). During her Storm Rush stance, she can turn her laser left or right via Analog Stick, but she can’t move forward while shooting. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 20 seconds Laser Cannon: Touko charges the burst of magical energy and shoots a huge single shot laser blast straight forward to blast enemies on impact. Launches the enemies up the air on hit by the blast. The attack range of this skill is varied depending on how long the charge skill. Effective on knocked down enemies. This skill is chargeable, the longer she charged her Charged Shot, the more powerful will be as well as increasing the range and the size of AoE line of fire, but Touko cannot move while charging. Longer charged version double the AoE explosion and the enemies are hit by a blast of charged Laser Cannon will spiral knocks the enemies up instead of regular launch up the air (This skill requires Touko Toukouin is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 (uncharged), 2000 (charged) *Cooldown: 20 seconds (uncharged), 40 seconds (charged) Laser Cutters: Touko summons multiple lasers that drop vertically from the sky around her. The Lasers slowly spiral around her for 5 seconds until they explode around her, launching enemies up the air in contact with the explosion (This skill requires Touko Toukouin is Level 30). *MP cost: 1500 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Musou Attacks (Spiral Beams) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Touko shoots a 6 streams of powerful laser beams fired from her staff in a widespread spiral formation in front of her, inflict multiple hits and spiral knocks the enemies up into the air on every hit via spiral hard knockdown which cannot be recovered by somersaults or to retaliate. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Touko Toukouin’s Level. , (Cinderella Sweep) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Touko dives into the ground at the closest enemies and spiral knocks them up with a sweeping attack and inflict large damage. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Touko Toukouin is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Triangle Lasers) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Touko summons multiple large orb of lasers and forms a triangle formation in front of her, firing a net of concentrated beam energy that traps and damages enemies and ends with her Charged "Laser Cannon" shot. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Touko Toukouin is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Reflect Slipper) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Touko takes one of her crystal shoe off her feet and throws it at the enemies to stun them, then she shoot a laser beam at her crystal shoe to split into multiple smaller lasers at all direction spread in front of her. Attacked enemies will get multiple hits and collapse to the ground as they were knocked down for a while. After that, she puts her crystal shoe on back on her feet. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Touko Toukouin is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Cinderella Laser-sat) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Spiral Beam): Touko summons a huge laser beam that drops vertically from the sky, creating an huge expanding explosion with its impact. Inflicting massive damage and spiral knocks all enemies up into the air within a 20m AoE radius via spiral hard knockdown which cannot be recovered by somersaults or to retaliate. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Touko Toukouin is Level 40. (Cinderella Breaker) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Cinderella Laser-sat): Touko has two Ultimate Musou variants of Cinderella Breaker: Simply tapping the Button: Touko stamps her staff quickly to the ground and does a super version of Cinderella Laser-sat which causes a huge expanding explosion with massive Area of Effect, Inflict huge damage and spiral launches the enemies into a great heights in the sky as they caught in the explosion. Holding the Button for 2 seconds: Touko will prepare to charge 4 lasers above her. During delay of Cinderella Breaker, Touko is invincible during incanting. After incanting her Musou Attack, she stamps her staff to the ground and the 4 lasers will release downward and causes huge expanding explosion with massive Area of Effect, Inflict massive damage and spiral launches the enemies into a great heights in the sky as they caught in the explosion. Regardless of what variation of Cinderella Breaker, any K.Oed enemies from the explosion of Cinderella Breaker will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Touko Toukouin is Level 50 along with Cinderella Ultimate. Burst Attack (Cinderella Ultimate) (Burst Mode required and instead of Cinderella Breaker): Touko blows the enemies around with her staff upon startup. Then she charges the burst of magical energy as she prepares her field of damaging lasers. She sweeps the enemies repeatedly with her staff with energy blade extended up to 10 times. As her Burst Attack continues, she leaps into the air and sweeps more along with a net of concentrated beams of energy that are produced every sweep, then she shoots many lasers that produce a larger "beam net" of energy that covers all angles as multiple hit juggler. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, she does a quick Cinderella Breaker at the end by stamping her staff to the ground that causes huge expanding explosion with massive Area of Effect. Inflicting massive damage on enemies for every hit and spiral launch the enemies into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from Touko’s Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Touko Toukouin is Level 50. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Touko Toukouin is the Cinderella of laser magic and has arguably one of the trickier movesets to work with due to the "Battle Range Combat" type, but to make up for it are her long range Charge moves and her Musou attacks, both of which are the strongest attacks of their kind in the game. Also has a wider attack range and longer range than other ranged characters. Even with the addition of the new Long range Charge Attack moves, her running speed is also the same as Kasumi's. Tokou's attacks are mostly lasers that damage enemies overtime and capable of wiping out the hordes of enemies especially crowds; also her lasers can deal continuous damage to enemy officers and bosses. Tokou is well-known for her trademark skill Laser Cutters, which is superior to most characters' skills in terms of damage over time. Higher Intellect rate or weapons and accessories equipped would further increase the damage output of her skills, but at the cost of greater MP consumption when she using skills. Fortunately, this effect can be countered by increasing her Intellect rate or equipped weapon and accessories with low MP cost ratings. Her Musou Attacks are laser attacks powerful that capable of wiping out the hordes of crowded enemies with very high damage especially Cinderella Breaker. But her Cinderella Breaker takes a very long to delay the attack and is not used for combo finisher or starter, making one of the most damaging Musou Attack in the game especially Cinderella Ultimate. On the down side of Touko Toukouin, she has a low defense stat and her HP rate; she can easily be overrun by crowds with higher difficulties than Normal if the player is not careful. To counter the low defense stat and health rate, the player must increase the defense rate and HP rate by equipping armors and accessories with increase defense rate as well as increasing health rate by percent. Weapons Unlock requirements Clear Stage 7 "The Cinderella Smasher" in Kasumi Arc. Trivia *Touko Toukouin made her debut from episode 9 only in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. However, her appearance in that game was slightly different than the anime counterpart. *Unlike in Eikyuu Alice Rondo, Touko Toukouin has her own personality after the completion of The Eternal Alice and her personality is similar to Yueying's from Dynasty Warriors series. *During Touko's Reflect Slipper Musou attack, she taking her shoe off and toss it to them; this resembles of Cinderella's glass shoe fell. *In terms of the magic, Touko was a laser user with light element while Kasumi is also was a laser user, but comes with different laser patterns. *Touko's movesets are loosely similar to Zhou Yu's staff movesets from Dynasty Warriors, but her attack range is similar to Delilah's lightning sword's attack range. **Her movesets, skill attacks, and musou attacks are basically mirrors that of the Smasher from Dragon Nest, but she users her lasers only. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Kasumi Side Characters Category:Alice Users Category:Battle Range Combat Type Characters